


Breeding

by Havioc



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Damian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batman - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Omegaverse, Random - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Smut, omega!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havioc/pseuds/Havioc
Summary: So I’m not going to lie, this was very spontaneous and out of my groove. But I deemed it worthy enough to be placed here. I hope you enjoy my plotless joy...also it states that Damian is 23. So no underage here. But yes. Complete DamiDick. Enjoy~





	Breeding

A heavy scent of sex and heat wafted through the air like the steam in a sauna on a cold day. There was panting and moaning behind every closed door as alphas took their new mates.  
A new alpha, young and wild at the ripe age of 23 was guided to a room in chains and ropes, his olive skin shimmering in the dark light as it grew damp with sweat from the sickeningly sweet smells and thick humid air. He was in a rut and could smell the omegas in heat behind doors and other alphas’ scents, god he wanted one. He knew what these strangers were planning for him, they were going to breed him with some omega. He was going to breed an omega whore, making their belly grow huge and plump with his seed that would later grow into his pups. His mouth watered and his cock hardened between his legs as he was shoved into a dark room with no windows. Then almost on cue, his whole body jolted in response to the thick heat that poisoned the air with its amazingly sweet pheromones. Struggling to free himself; several minutes passed before a loud click was heard and the gear limiting his movements fell to the floor in a small pile around his feet with a loud and annoying clatter. Then, the emerald eyed alpha was soon looking for his prize, locating the omega he was due to breed after a dim red light lit the once black room and landed upon an older male than he. Neither of them had clothes on, and the omega was so intoxicated by the desperate need to be knotted that he hardly cared who the alpha even was, soon lifting himself off the floor to raise his hips into the air, swaying a little as the omega tried to maintain his balance as his nose was touched by the alpha’s scent.  
The alpha was awestruck for a long, boisterous moment of silence, the omega was beautiful...his skin was pale and heavily muscled, his hair was dark and the omega’s eyes were so blue he could see them even in this lighting. The alpha quickly approached his partner and mounted him rather swiftly, shivering heavily as his cock attempted to locate the omega’s slick drenched hole and finally get the pleasure that he sought so desperately. Pressure shifted against him and he let out an aggressive growl when his penis sank into the omega, he was a virgin; but not anymore. This omega was amazing, sucking him in as he sheathed himself deeply inside the omega’s body, moulding to the size and shape of the alpha’s huge cock. The alpha was tall and incredibly powerful himself...these pups were going to be gorgeous.  
Lewd moans stretched off the omega’s tongue and he let the front of his body fall to the floor in submission while pressing further back to encourage the monstrous penis ever further inside him, mostly for the alpha to breed him easier.   
The alpha quivered and leaned over, he leaned his upper body against the omega’s back as his hips began to move in rough, powerful thrusts that pumped pre-cum from the omega’s abandoned length. He could feel his cock begin to swell and stretch the smaller Male as he violently thrusted in and out of the gorgeous omega. He let his eyes fall to the scene below him and his knot swelled greatly as he pounded into the omega mercilessly, bouncing the omega’s ass roughly against his cock was so perfectly arousing it made his whole body shutter, fitting his hands beautifully on those perfectly rounded ass cheeks when he reached down and grabbed for them, kneading them as he dominated them and took complete ownership of them. The alpha was drooling at this point, hugging the omega’s sexy hips as his thickening cock pressed deeper and deeper inside of the Male, erupting cries and screams of absolute bliss from the blue eyed beauty. The alpha growled and licked at the omega’s neck, wanting to sink his teeth into that beautiful skin so badly his teeth where literally aching. But just as he started to bite, the omega pushed back hard onto his cock and before the alpha knew it, he was digging his nails into the omega’s hips as he yanked the omega down onto his swelling length that grew so much inside the omega that he knew he wasn’t coming loose for a couple days, and with his knot, he poured his heavy load of hot seed into the omega’s fertile uterus. The alpha let out an aggressive roar and pulled the omega to his feet, shoving him against the wall so he could hold him still there and fuck the omega’s brains out. The alpha growled loudly, his knot getting bigger and bigger as he fucked it into the omega’s uterus to be sure he emptied his whole load straight into its destination.  
The omega let out a heavy cry, gripping the wall for support as his belly swelled up, semen filling him up to the very brim. He let out a pleased and needy little whine that signalled to the alpha that his heat was far from complete. The alpha could barely breathe as he leaned forewords and sank his teeth into the omega’s neck, growling possessively.  
The omega yelped, gasping at the realisation of everything that just happened and how he now he had this connection with an alpha he didn’t even know...and he was full of the alpha’s seed...soon his belly would be swelling with his pups due to how hard he’d just bred him. “Y-Your name...” he whispered breathlessly, gasping softly when the alpha forced his knot a little deeper.  
“Damian.” The alpha said gruffly.  
The name sent chills down the omega’s spine, “Richard...” he breathed, leaning back against the alpha’s chest then licked lightly at Damian’s jaw.  
Richard jumped a little when he felt those powerful arms embrace him, while the young alpha buried his nose into the crook of his neck and closed his fiery emerald eyes.  
“We’ll be bonded for a while...” he mumbled, shifting his hips only slightly as though to test the strength of his own knot and...yeah they definitely weren’t coming free anytime soon; six or seven hours at the very least. And so they waited...using the hours they were knotted together as sustenance for getting to know each other better.


End file.
